my freinds bite people
by His-possesion
Summary: asya is a loud mouthed cocky student who hates her teachers..kaname is the dorm leader of the night class kaname tells kaien to put asya into his class that is when all hell breaks loose in the night dorm as asya demands pay back big time
1. the ruleing

Note yuki will not be in this story for the simple fact I like her and don't want her to be the jealous type ^^

Name-Asya(born in a time of greif)

Age-16

Looks-This teen makes you think of a snappy demon, with her foul mouth and lazy attitude. She has deep-set lavender eyes. Her silky lilac hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a comet's trail long and streight. She has an amazonian build. Her skin is pail like ivory. She has thin almost invisble eyebrows. Her wardrobe is Lolita style and goth clothes with a lot of black and corsets.

Personality-her snappy personality and strange dress sence has made her an outcast she is the unpopular girl who says what she wants if she shows up for class that is she skips class she is not one of the fan-girls instead she sees the night class as a threat she is weary of them and knows there vampires as she saw a incident with zero and most of them a few years ago

Relationships-most of the other kids don't know her and when they see her they think she's a new kid she has one friend who she dosnt even like but puts up with her,her friend back stabs her and causes asya harm for her own fun making asya to avoid the class's and distance herself from everyone but she talks to kaien cross who says she should not continue skipping class or further action will be taken.

Past-her family and home was killed when she was little she was run out of the village she found an orphanage and you stayed in foster care for 3 years befor getting sent off to a 'special' school the cross academy

introduction

Blood point that's what they call my home now, well only those who know of them human predators.. vampire's they took everything from me, my home, my family ,my happiness they installed this fear in me and forever it will stay in the barran wast land that is my heart no one knows of this sadness only mara and she as her name is bitter , a horrible child she is my life is revolved around that vugar thing I just wish someone will heed my call and add some happiness to my solom soul ,until then I will remain the same

Chapter 1 the ruling

kaname pov

You-that's what im saying kaien

You stated as the rest of night class sat behind you, you had all agreed on this , the first step and she will be the one

Kaien-but kaname don't you think it's to soon to start combining the two classes

You-that is why im asking for only this one student… no more yet

You said smoothly casually looking at him behind his desk he sighed in defeat and got up walking from left to right seemingly worrying *surly the girl isn't that bad*you thought slightly amused

Kaien-you do know her back ground don't you

You-I know some though I would like for you to spread some light on it

Kaien-she doesn't just know of vampires, she Is terrified of them kaname I don't think it is a good idea at all the last thing we need here is her ferocious temper unleashed… on ME none the less

You chuckled at him the way this girl seems to enforce such a fear into him

You-well she is just a girl , there is a saddnes in her that I belive we can destroy

Shiki-yes besides she should face her fears its how you say good for the soul

You- she is different and im detemined to get her in my class .any way you did say she is a handful you should be thanking me for taking her off your hands

You smirked as he lowered his head in defeat calling for asya on the microphone and sat awaiting your new class mate you herd whispers of victory from the others

Kaien-if she is hurt kaname it is your responsibility

He said seriously

You-she will not be we as a class have spoke about this im sure they will not touch her in any harmfull or degrading way they know what will happen if they do

You didn't have to look behind you to see the nod's

Asya's pov

You walked down the hall to cross's office awaiting for the bolocking that is sure to come you had been called to him probably for the 3 weeks of skipping class you smirked slightly beating your own record

???hey you!

You turned your head giving a questionable look to the prefect he walked closer glareing at you

You-what do you want _zero _

you said in a venomous tone like you have for the past 6 years you hated him he would always give you detention you swore he targeted you for throwing his work out a 4 story window

zero-why arnt you in your uniform?

You-I am

You stated irritably as his glare formed a smirk

Zero-then wheres your neck tie

You sighed and tried to walk around him he grabed your arm pulling you round

Zero-detention

You-don't touch me

You hissed ripping your arm from his grasp he wrote your detention in a little black book you just walked off

You-I WONT SHOW UP DICK HEAD!!!!!

You shouted as you came up to cross's door you knocked and opend the door walking in slightly raising a eye brow the whole night class was there your eyes darted around them quickly you felt there eyes bore into you as if they felt your fear

You-fuck what ever it is ….it wasn't me

Kaien-your not in trouble well it depends on how you look at it really

Kaiens pov

???-I WONT SHOW UP DICK HEAD!!!!

You sighed and looked at kaname

Kaname-asya?

You-most likely, properly got another detention from zero

Kaname nodded you herd a knock on the door and asya walked in raising an eyebrow to the night class then scanned them warily …nervous…no scared

asya-fuck what ever it is ….it wasn't me

you-your not in trouble well it depends on how you look at it really

you sighed once again oh how this was going to be fun, fun, fun

Asay's pov

You walked in your hands in your pockets and kicked the door shut with your foot trying to clam your heart down they all terrified you the power you knew each of them held was to scary for you

You-im not in trouble…are you ok? I thought this was bout the three weeks class I skipped last month

Kaien-asya-wait THREE WEEKS???

You-haha yer I beat my own record and the whole time that dip shit zero couldn't even catch me hahahahaha the look on his face when I bolted up the big oak

You said laughing remembering the pissed look on zero's face you herd a few small chuckles from the others in the room as you froze momentarily gaining the fear you had managed to shake away

Kaien-how many detentions have you gotten

You-in the last week or for the skipping three weeks?

Kaien-both asya and no lieing I don't wanna play your games today

You-aww but my games are fun…………..i got 6 detentions for the three weeks and in the past week iv got hmm 1 no wait 3….5 detentions

Kaien-why have you got so many?

You-hehe well err maras friends are in the infirmary, and I geuss zero didn't thing burning his school books was funny ….i did

Kaien hung his head low then looked at kaname

Kaien-you still want to?

Kaname nodded

Kaien- she's yours

You-huh? What's going on? ….dont ignore me kaien!

Kaien- imtranferingyouintothenightclassin1day

You froze as the words sink in *transfere …to night class…1 day?* you growled then chuckled venomously

You-no im not!

You spat at him

Kaien-it has already been decided I know you know the big 'secret' and it is there idea

He said motioning to the stunned class on how a human can sound so…evil

You-you seem to miss the god dam point baka!!!!! I don't want to move classes im staying in day class if you've got a problem with that then kick me out of the fucking school!!!!!cos I don't want to leave my friends I like the set up I got

Kaien-the set up you got is not going to help with your education

You-who said I need education I didn't, you told me I gotta have one

Kaien-that's because you was capable of being a great student

You-i was also capable doing fucking back flips in gym but that flew out the window to!!!!!

Kaien-im not arguing about this asya!!!!!

You-shut up then!!!!!

Kaien-don't tell me to shut up young lady!!!!!

You-then keep me in day class!!!!

Kaien-no!!!

You-then shut up!!!

Kaien-asya don't start!!!!

You-why not?!!!

Kaien- because i-!!

Kaname-I think that's enough asya your moving into our class in a day rumors have been going around…surly your friends had told you

You-err no when my friend talks about you lot to the other biches I turn my hearing off cos its always the same thing besides I haven't seen mara since she fell in the trap I set for her–I mean fell in a hole and broke her nose

Kaien-that was you to?!?!!

You-err . . noo

You said dragging it out

You-that was errr zero's idea…….she err dumped him . .

Kaien-that's one of the reasons your going into the other class you skip class miss behave and hurt people I told you further action would be taken and now we've decided …a day have your stuff packed

You sighed in defeat

You-hmp I don't like you any more……your mean

You said walking out

You-and im not packing anything

you said running out the door as kaien shouted your nameYou walked over to the fountain to meet mara and the 'girls' cough/whores/cough

Mara-where have you been sya we've been waiting

You-I got done in by kaien 'gain

She laughed at you as the other girls followed suit sara and kino

Sara-so I herd that the night class are accepting one of the day class to join them

Kino-yer there joinging in like a day

You looked at them

you-hmp so what?

You said sitting down

Mara-so what?! They are like the hottest boys in the school if they accept any girl it will be me I cant wait then me and my kaname-kins will be together for ever

You-yer right

Sara-your just jelous because we're gonna get the hunky boy friends and your not

You just glared at her and walked off *how could so many people love those things cant they see there dangerous* you walked through lots of crowds all of which where speaking about the new student transferring to night class you silently walked through as they gave you the usual freak look they always had cos of your hair colour you sighed stopping stearing at the night class dorms watching the sun set you sighed and then saw the night class begin walking the bridge to it they stopped and looked at you then waved you just hung your head low and ran off mega pissed you went to your room and sat down on your bed you pulled a few things into the makeup bag beside your you sighed again then got up packing what little you had streighteners 5 sets of school uniform a pair of high boots and trainers pe kit makeup a towel 3 lolita dresses 7 black nighties with white ad lavender spiders on it and a chocker with a rose on it you threw it all into a case under your bed you changed into one of the nighties you kept out and slept with the most strange dreams


	2. mr aito asya's true colour's

Chap 2

You awoke to the sound of knocking on your door you whent over and opend it to see aido *w-whats he doing here……..TRANSFERE!!!.......shit they cant see him here they'll kill me*panicing you grabed his arm and dragged him in the room slaming the door he looked at you shocked

You-err ………..fangirls………………………..don't look at me as if I frickin Frankenstein

Aido-I'm not your just so forward

He said smirking you saw his fangs you shiverd as a flash of red stuck through your mind you stiffend

You-what are you doing here trying to get the other girls to kill me?

Aido-no I came to give you this

He said holdig out a bag you looked in to see the night class uniform your face dropped

You-thanks for the reminder

You said unemotionally then threw the bag in the corner it hit the wall and slid down slowly he stood there shocked for a moment you pulled him out of it

You-you can go now

You said walking over to your bed you felt his eyes follow your movments he was determined to socialize instead of hearing him leave he followed you and sat on the opposite bed

Aido-so you have your own room?

You looked over at him cautiously

You-yer..*go away*

Aido-oh…so you like being alone?

You-yes

Aido-your not that social

You-no…

Aido-……i see you've already packed I thought you wasn't going to?

You growled as he smirked now you'd have to start a conversation

You-I packed cos I was gonna leave altogether

You whispered quietly looking down

Aido-why your only moving into our class everything will be fine

You-but what if it's not

You whispered

Aido-what if the ground beneath us crumbled and turned to ash….you cant live your life by what if's nor should you live in the past give us a chance we want you to join us cos your sad and angry in day class we want you to join because we wont have to hide anything from you and you could overcome a fear and gain true friends in your life if anything you disserve that much just give us a chance we all know your smart enough

He said this truthfully you smiled slightly looking at him

Aido-I'll take that over today, tonight you'll be brought to the moon dorms

He said As he picked up the suit case he smiled at you reassuringly as he saw the worried look you gave he left the room suit case in hand

You went throught the day normally until day class was over you sighed and made your way back to your roomas you turned the corner you saw that kaien and kaname was there outside your door you quickly ran back round the corner, with you 'ninja' stealth

Kaien-asya common

You-shit!!

You cursed as you slowly wound round the stone corner leaning on it pitifully you groaned as you saw both of them looking at you slightly concerned

Kaname-are you alright asya?

You-yes im just fuckin peachy

You said in frustration inside your mind was telling you to leg it your fear taking over your thinking your aggression was a mere mask made for hiding your fear and nerves kaname walked closer towards you a your heart rate quikend he stood infront of you and by god he was tall his hand reached out to strok your face you froze as his cool skin moved along your own you finaly lifted your gaze to meet his , empathy that's what you saw he understood even if it was a little he actually saw past you and understood what you was going through

Kaname-no one will hurt you asya trust me

He stopped moving his hand but held it there

Kaname-please?

You nodded slightly no one had ever shown you this understanding that he did

Kaname-aidou says you like your own room so yours is next to mine

You pulled away a bit

You-y-yes thanks kaname-sama

You said bowing slighty hopeing he wouldn't notice your verves you rose again looking at kaien with a fierce glear as he began to get closer to you he walked up beside kaname tentatively

Kaien-sooo is everything ok now?

You-you little bastard!!!

You yelled launching at him as kaname watched in amusment as you chased the head of the school round and around him until he stuck his arm out catching you by the waist still you was still in range of kaien to land a good smack on the head causing a big bump

Kaname-now that you've got that out of your system are you ready to go?

You- err no….not really

Kaname-go get your uniform on

You-I am in my-

Kaname-your new uniform asya

He said well more like demanded You sighed .youd stand up to kaien but you weren't gonna stand up to kaname… he could kill you kaien couldn't so well you do the math

You opnd the door and retreaved your new uniform then put it on you sighed as you caught a glimpse of yourself *mara's gonna kill me* you exited the room with the bag full of your day uniform

Kaname-there now lets go

Kaien took the bag away

Kaien-I'll let you settled her in kaname

He said as he left kaname began walking away as you followed quietly, secretly shitting your self *I wounder what its like in there dorm? Will I become friends with them? Oh I hope that they don't hate me?*

Kaname-you can ask me anything you want

He said turning his head giving you a slight smile you looked at the ground quickly making him chuckle

You-err w-well I will be able to make friends with the others right?

Kaname-yes they all want to get to know you I mean we don't have any human friends it would be a nice change

He said looking forward again then stopped looking ahead glareing you stopped to seeing that zero was infront patrolling

Zero-ASYA! Out after day student hours

You-are you fuckin-

Kaname-zero, asya isn't a day student any more she is following all the rules now if you'll excuse us we have a class to go to

He said calmly walking again straight past a stunned zero

Kaname-asya come on

You came out of your daze and ran after him

You-hai kaname-sama

You finally got to the moon dorms you gasped as you enterd the building it was more like a castle then dorm

???-asya! You're here finally!!

You looked at the huge white flash that pounced on you hugging you in a bone crushing griphe was beaming down at you,you looked up at him confused

You-aidou?

His face dropped and his grip loosend so you could breathe

Aidou-you're not happy to see me?

You-err no no not that honest I just didn't expect you to greet me like that that's all

Aidou-good

He said a huge smile on his face, he nuzzled into your neck causing you to stiffen slightly once he moved his head you saw shiki rima ruka and akatsuki there as well

Kaname-asya common ill show you your room

He said pulling aidou off of you then began leading you up the stairs aidou followed you looked at him as did kaname

Aidou-I take it im not aloud to come

You laughed slightly as you continued up the stairs you followed kaname to the end of the corridor the door on the right and saw a beautiful room full of expensive furniture

You-whoa holy shit I didn't expect this

Kaname- heh didn't think so, your new uniforms in the dresser class starts in half an hour so be ready your schedule is on the table your in all my classes so don't worry

You- well im in uniform so can I like walk around for a bit?

Kaname-yes im sure aidou would like some time with you... asya if anything happens you tell me straight away its very important ok?

He said stroking your cheek againYou nodded as he pulled away and began walking out then stopped as he got to the door

Kaname-oh yes asya try not to cause trouble

You-I don't cuase trouble!!!

He left the room chuckling you left after him looking for aidou you came back down stairs and found that they where sitting on the two couches inbetween the stairs

Aidou-ASYA! You came back to me

You walked down stairs slowly and stopped infront of him

You-err yeah kaname said you'd wanna spend time with me or something I don't know I wasn't really listening

Aidou-yeah ok common I can show you around

He said linking arms and walking of

Aidou-bye guys

He lead you out of the enterance into a huge living room

Aidou-this is the living room we all like share it each room has its own bathroom

You-whoa cool are you always like this with new people?

Aidou-well err yeah but your different I like you your noit stuck up like ruka and that lot and your like the baby of the group now

You-gee thanks

He lead you around various places each more extravagant then the others

Aidou-this is kaname-sama's room, so wheres yours?

You pointed to the door next along from kaname's

Aidou-wow yours is across from mine!!!!

He shouted enthusiastically

???-aidou do you have to be so loud?

Aidou-akatsuki haha well im just showing little asya round

Akatsuki walked up to you

Akatsuki-so your asya im akatsuki

You smiled at him

Akatsuki-and you two are late for class

You-what?

Aidou-SHIT has the others left yet?

Akatsuki-no kaname-sama sent me to get you both there waiting at the gate

Asya-fuck I don't want-

Akatsuki-its night session the day students wont be their there all in their dorms

You-good

You three started to walk out of the building and met up with the others at the gate

Kaname-aidou asya ,where have you been?

You-every where

Aidou-I was showing her around

You looked at him

You-her I have a name

Aidou-oh yer asya

Kaname-I trust you have been nice aidou

You-yer he has were best buddies

You said bear hugging aidou crushing his ribs

Aidou-ah asya!!

You let go smileing at him

Aidou-what was that for?

He said rubbing his stomach

You-making me late to my first class

Kaname-hmm asya common

He said walking away out of the gates to frst class you walked with them sighing then sped up beside kaname

You-soo what class we got history maths ?

Kaname-community studies

You-aint that reiligion and shit?

Kaname looked at you

Kaname-yes asya you don't like it?

You-nope I hated it

Kaname chuckled at you and continued walking you followed them to a class room as they all sat down you bagged a seat in the back row then sat ij the middle then began listening to your I pod in one ear you looked to see where everyone sat kaname was sitting on the end seat in your row aidou was two rows in front next to akatsuki rima and shiki sat a few seats along from them and ruka was on the other side of aidouyou smirked as You saw you had the same teacher as in day class walk in ..Mr. aito he looked up seeing you and smirked

Mr aito-asya so nice to see you

You-well someone seems to be in a good mood today

Mr aito- yes now take that thing out of your ear and get your book from the other class

You got up and walked to the cupboard getting out your book that had about 30 pages missing as well as the front and back of the book half ripped off you sat back down as he began coming over to you, he picked up your book and looked threw a few pages then threw it on the desk causing the sound to echo in the large silent class

You-bloody hell calm down deardry

Mr aito-asya your work is still a mess I told you to complete it!1

You-yeah well I couldn't I don't understand it I asked for help and you just-

Mr aito-asya im not the one to blam now take that out of your ear while im tlking to you

You-alright alright

You said pulling out the ear phone mr aito held out his hand for you to give it to him

Mr aito-give it here

You-what are you gonna do with it?

Mr aito-im not asking im telling asya I know what your like

You-no its mine you cant have it thief

Mr aito-asya give it to me now or I can call smt

You-smt I thought you where smt ill put it away but your not having it

Mr aito-im giving you one last chance or smt will be called

You-that's fucking pathetic

Mr aito-that's it asya get out now I don't tolerate swearing in my class room

You-yes thank you very much sir-shit-a-lot

Mr aito-wait out side or it will be marked as truanting

You-yeah whatever dude

You said walking out of the class

Kaname-asya!!!

You turned to look at the slightly annoyed kaname you froze momentarly

Kaname-asya you will wait out side the class room and you will do the work you missed in your own time

You-but kaname he fucking picks on me I tried to reason with him-

Kaname-WAIT out side asya!!

You-this is fucking bull shit

You said slamming the door to the class then walked down the hall waiting at the end for them to finish class when they all came out kaname walked up to you annoyed and the rest of the class stopped

Kaname-you will have the work done by next lesson

He said handing you your book he smirked at your pissed off face and began walking down the corridor the other followed and aido walked beside you

Aido-whao mr aito dosnt like you that much

You-hmp yer well he's a fag

You said as you saw a bin in to corridor you threw your book in there and continued walking

Aido-kaname aint gonna like that

You-oh well….he's a fag to

You said smileing walking wit the others oh how you couldn't wait until tomorrow mara's gonna cry


End file.
